Spectra Phantom
"Im like a ghost in the shadows so my nickname is Ghost"-Spectra Phantom ''Early life Spectra Phantom was a Mandalorian warrior born on Mandalore, his father was Rex Phantom. He was the fou nder of Clan Phantom, a clan of Mandalorian bounty hunters who were known to be never caught by the jedi. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. His father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior, that he should be a doctor. One day Spectra saw his mother leaving, he was so sad, she left and never returned. After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, when he was ready they went to The Great Phantom Arena where he proved himself by killing a weak jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead jedi as a trophy. At age 18 he was ready for his final test, killing a gundark with just the lightsaber that he won when he was 14. After that he was True Mandalorian warrior. He worked alone for a very long time until he met Aloquar Ordo and join the Mandalorian Guild. Battle of Umbara On the dark planet of Umbara,the Republic forces were atacking the separatist's,a clone named Zan Infrastun,friend of the mandalorian warrior Spectra Phantom,who was part of the Mandalorian Guild,told him about the Republic paying any one to help with the battle.Spectra got his Mandalorian Commando armor,so that the clones don't think he was Death Watch,he spoke to Captain Rex about him wanting to help,he led two clones,his friend Zan and one clone nicknamed Wax,they were both wearing grey armor.Zan was a "Grand Officer" while Wax was a normal clone trooper.He begin his atack against a secret base,the mission was to kill an Umbaran General.They got in the base,it was well protected but nothing could stop the warrior from getting his credits.They came out as heroes,the three warriors were rewarded,Spectra got a medal and his credits,Zan also got a medal and Wax got a promotion and a medal,he is now Seargent Wax. Journey'' ''to Tatooine After the Battle of Umbara,Spectra embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the Hutt.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasnt enought,later on a farmer found him lieing on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said: Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: Im Kyle,im a farmer here and i found you lieing on the sand. Spectra: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: Im in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Dont you need one? Farmer: No,i got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer,little did he know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin,the same one that killed his mother on Coruscant.He was called Octon,the Killer,he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group.Octon folowed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed,Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him.Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission,just to drag Octon from the shadows.Spectra returned to his apartment on Coruscant and said: Spectra:Mother,your soul can rest in peace,knowing that justice has been done. Mandalorian Rampage '' On a calm evening in Spectra's Apartment,he receaved a call from Blade,he was confused,why did Blade sent a call for help since he never calls him.He had to go there and find out what was going on.Spectra landed on Mandalore,outside there was a Death Watch trooper in red armor,with a grey WESTAR-35 Rifle on his hand: Red DW:You there. Spectra:Yes? Red DW:You got authorization to land? Spectra:Let me see,come to my ship. The soldier was getting tired of waiting: Red DW:Have you found it? Spectra told Aktik,his companion,to ambush the soldier: Aktik:Prepare to be stunned. Red DW:What the... With the soldier down,Spectra told his little jawa friend to guard the ship,he went outside and he was surprised by Bo-Katan and the Night Olws: Spectra:Well,hello hot stuff. Bo-Katan jumped behind Spectra and she put a gun in his head: Bo-Katan:Don't push it,kid. Spectra:Sorry,now tell me who are you? Bo-Katan:I'm Bo-Katan,leader of the Night Owls and former Lieutenant of Pre Vizla. Spectra:What do you mean former? Bo-Katan explained to Spectra about what has happened. Spectra:My friend,Blade,sent me a call and i dont know where he is,got any ideas? Bo-Katan:Yes,he was helping us save my sister,Satine,when he was captured by the commandos. Spectra and Bo-Katan formed a team,Boba Bactapack was there: Spectra:Boba what are you doing here,you should be resting? Boba:I'm here because my uncle,Vorten,was captured and you? Spectra:My friend Blade was captured,guess were working toghether. Bo-Katan:Good thing you two know each other,let's move. They went to the prison cell where they found Obi-Wan Kenobi.They saved him: Obi-Wan:Wait,i know you from the Battle of Umbara,right? Spectra:Yeah,now let's go save Vorten and Blade. They got inside the prison: Spectra:I'll go find Blade,you come with me. Night Owl Member:Yes sir! Bo-Katan:Boba,me and the others will find Vorten. Spectra:Good Luck. Spectra found Blade,the talked but Blade wanted revenge: Blade:I must have my revenge,do you got your lightsaber? Spectra:As always,Blade. Spectra told Bo that he found Blade but that he wanted revenge: Bo-Katan:You crazy,they are monsters,you will both die. Spectra:Don't worry,i'll return. Spectra saw on the ground of Blade's cell,a Vibrosword,he gave it to blade to fight Maul and Savage.They reached Satine's old throne room,where the two Sith brothers were standing: Maul:What do we have here,a mandalorian with a Vibrosword,are you my nightmare. Blade:No,he is. Spectra came ou of the roof with no helmet and his lightsaber. Maul:JEDI!!! Spectra:Wrong,i'm Spectra Phantom,mandalorian warrior and i'm your killer. Maul and Savage laugh at him and they make there move.Spectra use all of his tricks to beat Maul but it was like Maul knew every move he had: Maul:Vizla perished and so shall you. Savage was fighting Blade but then the zabrak cut off his hands and pushed him away to the door: Blade:ARGH!!! Spectra:NOOOOOOOO!!! Spectra was out numbered and had no choice but to leave,he and Blade barely escaped: Maul:Let them go,i'm starting to sense something dark coming. Blade and Spectra returned to Coruscant,where Blade go new hands: Spectra:How you doing? Blade:I'll live but i need to star to adapt to these new hands. Spectra:Rest,i must report my "adventure" to Aloquar,vode an! Blade:Vode an! Spectra returned to the Guild's HQ to report his adventure on Mandalore: Aloquar:Good,now go rest back on Coruscant. After he got back to his apartment,Spectra got a message from Bo-Katan saying:My scouts told me what happend on the throne room,that was a brave act,i love you so goodbye and good luck.Spectra heard the message and he felt better than ever. ''After Order 66 When order 66 was executed,Spectra knew there was something "fishy" about Palpatine."Never trust a politician",that is what his father taught him.Spectra heard from his good friend Blade,the butcher that the Empire was looking for Mandalorians to hire,so he decided to go: Stormtrooper:Lord Vader,this is the mandalorian who wishes to join. Darth Vader:Good,why have you come to the Empire my friend? Spectra:My friend Blade told me about you hiring mandalorians and i actually need a job. Darth Vader:I will give you a test,kill this Stormtrooper. Spectra:Do i have to? Darth Vader:(gets mad)DO IT OR DIE!!! Spectra had no choice but to kill him. Darth Vader:Good,welcome to the Empire. Vader was most pleased to hear this,Spectra became Vader's Agent,sadly,he was forced to put away his armor and wear Imperial Agent armor.His orders were to assassinate,arrest,discover and sabotage.He did many jobs for Vader,but his career was about to end,Vader gave Spectra a task,he had to sabotage and destroy a Rebel Cruiser.This was a good Challenge for Spectra,so he went on his ship,The Phantom Fury,activated the stealth abillity.On the location of the cruiser,Spectra wasn't detected by the crew so he was ready to board the ship.Inside the ship Spectra activated his stealth equipment to walk by the crew undetected,he first sabotaged the main reactor,the ship was starting to loose power,the next target were the engines,while he was sabotaging the engines,Luke Skywalker,found him: Luke:So you're the person who sabotaged the main reactor. Spectra:You shall perish now,for the Empire!!! Spectra engaged him with his lightsaber,but still he was no match for the last jetii.Spectra barelly escaped,good thing he was able to sabotage the cannons so he left,knowing Vader whould kill him for failing,he went AWOL,he was able to find a job in a dinner,on Corelia,while the Empire put Wanted posts about Spectra,he changed his apearence.The Empire wanted Spectra dead. The Apprentice After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone,in the year of 18 ABY,Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight,they had many adventures. Death (35 BBY) Spectra Phantom died in the year of 35 ABY by is former apprentice called Cody Starlight,after Spectra thought he was dead on one of their missions.He called himself Dark Justice and atack ed Spectra's apartment where they had a battle: Dark Justice:How could have you left me for DEAD. Spectra:I didnt know you were alive,i tought you were dead. Dark Justice:Well,guess im not dead.ITS PAY BACK TIME,REVENGE... Spectra:Please i dont want to fight you. Dark Justice:IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT. Cody used a red lightsaber,probably he became a Sith for hating Spectra,his master used the lightsaber he had since his 14.But Spectra failed and Cody stabbed him in the heart ,the brave warrior fell down with HONOR.He lived many adventures but this was his last one,The Phantom Legacy ended and Clan Phantom was gone forever. Legacy The Phantom legacy was filled with many great persons such as: Old Republic era:Captain Aldannek Phantom,a smuggler who found Nok Drayen's Tresure,Agent Fegriro Phantom,a great Imperial agent and many more.But only one of these warriors was a mandalorian warrior who carried the true origins of clan Phantom,his name was Ulcovand Phantom,winner of the Great Hunt(after Boba's ancestor).Spectra found all of these secrets after discovering them on a safe that has been in his family for generations.Spectra also found an ancient droid called HK-35 created by his sith ancestor,Crusher Phantom. Rusts(Spectra's speeder).png|Rusts,Spectra's Speeder The Phantom Fury.jpg|The Phantom Fury,Spectra's Ship Weaponary,Armor and Vehicles This is Spectra's gear and vehicles: Spectra had many ship's,but one time he found an amazing old ship.The ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor:featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines, the Fury is the most versatile starship in the Imperial fleet and the end result of centuries of evolving design. The modern Fury was originally conceived for use in high-priority military missions but it was exclusively most used by Sith in the Old Republic era.Content:military-grade computers and communications equipment are integrated into the ship's hardware, and hidden security devises make sabotage extremely difficult and dangerous.Spectra modified the ship,he added better equipment such as,stealth,he renamed the ship Phanto Spec Geo.png|Spectra's Equipment imageScaleCA1NXC0U.png|Spectra's Helmet ImageScaleCAWW2W7F.png|Spectra's Gloves ImageScaleCAKBMKMC.png|Spectra's Boots WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.jpg|Spectra's Custom WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols ImageScaleCA1H3BJC.png|Spectra's Back up Blaster ImageScaleCAQLVG0J.png|Spectra's Lightsaber m Fury.He also had a Zephyr-G swoop bike'. 'Clan Phantom''' History(6,550BBY to 35ABY) COMING SOON!!! VG-STC-002a 71665 zoom.jpg|CLAN PHANTOM Crusher Phantom.JPG|Crusher, apprentice to Darth Revan Aldannek Phantom.JPG|Captain Aldannek, famous Smuggler and Republic Privateer Fegriro Phantom.JPG|Agent Fegriro, famous Imperial Agent Iniciation To start the training to became a mandalorian on Clan Phantom,the iniciates must hunt for a Nexu and come back to the village with the fur,the blood and a trophey(tooth,tail,head...) those who failed were punished with the task of fighting a powerfull Gundark called the Phantom,an ancient beast that has been inside a cave for many years,most didn't survive this task.The Elder members gave teachings about knowledge,while the trainers gave combat skills.That all changed when the Order of Revan was on Dromund Kaas,since the current Leader found them and another mandalorian clan,they decided that the iniciation would be here so they made a small camp that later became an Estate,all iniciates came from Mandalore to Dromund Kaas to train.That all changed when Ulcovand said: Ulcovand Phantom:Clan Phantom will stop training on Dromund Kaas but we still respect Revan,glory to Clan Phantom!!! After these words Clan Phantom left the Order of Revan,but didn't forget the teachings of Revan. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild